


Hidden in Plain Sight

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Festival, Comfort, Fireworks, Fluff, Guilt, Lestallum, Love, M/M, MT!Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, date, niff!prompto, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: That line Prompto says at the AC festival about MTs, and Noct replies about them being 'robots' hurt my heart. So I had to write some fluffy Promptis to balance it out. I haven't finished the DLC yet though





	Hidden in Plain Sight

Noctis slyly watches his blonde best friend/secret lover’s reaction as he stealthily kills another patrolling MT. And sure enough, right at the last second before the MT released its harrowing scream, Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away.

Three times, Noctis has counted so far.

They had no idea why the Empire were invading the festivities in Lestallum, so the boys were trying to stay out of trouble - but the odd stealth kill didn't hurt anybody and ensured there were less eyes on the streets.

As long as Noctis remembered not to warp or throw any magic grenades, and any stray winds didn’t blow his white hood off, then the Empire would just think he and Prompto were two regular guys enjoying the festival. Noctis is wearing the Master Assassin robes because it let him cover himself up almost completely without looking suspicious, and Prompto had the regular Assassin’s garb on. To Noct’s delight, it left one of Prompto’s nipples free so the Prince enjoyed sneakily flicking it; much to Prompto’s obvious chagin. But then the blonde would get his own back by casually spanking Noctis whenever the opportunity arose.

They had enjoyed themselves thoroughly before the Empire had shown up.

The whole reason they were making fools of themselves joining in the festivities - aside from the fact they were both dorks who loved the Assassin’s Creed franchise - was because Prompto REALLY wanted the Photographer’s Magazine being sold at the prize kiosk for 30 Assassin Medallians. He said they taught him new tricks and how to apply new filters so he simply HAD to have the latest edition. Noctis - of course - couldn’t say no.

Prompto had got the highest score of the night on the Exineris Shooting Range, even with Noct standing wayyy too close to the gunslinger so that every time he opened his mouth to give the blonde some encourgement, the Prince’s warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

Noctis was a natural at the Whack-a-Cactuar, although it did take a conscious effort not to start warping all over the place. Prompto made that difficult for him too - he would snap so many shots of Noctis midbattle and sometimes leave the flash setting on the camera to get Noct’s attention. Every time he looked up, Prompto blew him a crafty kiss.

It even made Noctis slightly jealous when they were walking through Lestallum’s main thoroughfare and he heard a group of men talking about how ‘cute’ and ‘stylish’ Prompto was. Normally Noctis can deal with people gawking at Prompto because the blonde was always oblivious to it, but when one of the guys said he was trying to work up the nerve to talk to him about the camera he carried everywhere, Noctis made sure to have his arm wrapped around the gunslinger’s waist when they looked over again. Needless to say, he didn’t see them look back over in their direction after that. Prompto, ever the blissfully unaware idiot, hadn’t noticed Noctis staking his claim on him behind his back.

As strong as their feelings were for each other, it was all still in the innocent stages. Noctis did love Luna, he’d known her all his life and she was the most kind-hearted woman in Eos. She had her own special place in his heart. But it was more a platonic, admiring kind of love. With Prompto, it was tummy-butterflies-and-blushes while they sneakily linked fingers or jokingly flirted with one another.

Now that they had some time together to nerd out at this festival, they were making the absolute most of it.

So it really bothered Noctis that - after pulling an MT into a haystack to dispatch of the foe away from the crowd’s eyes - that Prompto had said what he did.

“They bring those troopers to life just to let ‘em die… It’s kinda sad, y’know?” Prompto had sighed.

“What’s so sad about a bunch of robots getting their circuits fried?” Noctis had asked him incredulously.

“’Robots’… Right.” was the half-hearted reply from the gunman’s lips.

“What?” Noct had demanded, this wasn’t like Prompto at all.

“Nothing! Just saying you’re right.” Prompto answered far too quickly, then plastered his best sunshine smile across his pale, freckled face.

Noctis knew he was hiiding something, that’s why he had suggested they go on this stealthy killing spree - both because it would take the MTs off of Lestallum’s streets but also because he wanted to coax whatever was bothering Prompto out of him. But Prompto was also very stubborn. Despite his obvious discomfort, the blonde stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

In the end Noctis got fed up. It was near the end of the festival now anyway so he suggested they go to the Square restaurant and get some dinner before the other two showed up.

“Gladio’s probably still chatting Cindy up.” Prompto sulked under his breath, but Noctis still heard.

“Careful Prom... I might get jealous.” Noct winks at him as he walked by his side down the stairs to the car park. He was trying his best to make his lover smile after his previous odd behaviour.

“Hey you know I like girls too!” Prompto giggles as he shoves the Prince, “Anyway... I came here with you didn’t I?” At this, Prompto fully holds Noct’s hand and Noctis could feel a slight blush creep along his cheeks. Thank the Astrals he had his hood up!

Noctis knew a part of Prompto would always like girls, just like he does, and there was no way he and the gunslinger could be a proper couple until the Darkness was banished. So these stolen moments, hidden in plain sight had to suffice for now.

“Could be worse, you could have Iris after you!” Noctis chortles.

“Dude! Don’t say that, Gladio will come raging outta nowhere if you insult his sister! Besides, she’s not all bad.” Prompto looked genuinely worried Gladio would burst out of the crowds.

“Nah she’s cool, I just don’t really like how obvious she is.” Noctis huffs at the memory of the forced ‘date’ she took him on last time they were in Lestallum.

Prompto squeezes his hand reassuringly and opens his mouth to crack a joke when a booming voice sounds over the speaker system.

“TAKE YOUR PLACES FOLKS, THE FIREWORKS ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!”

“Noct! Noct! Fireworks!” Prompto claps his hands and his eyes light up like an excited puppy. Noctis’ heart melts at seeing his best friend so happy.

“Looks like dinner will have to wait, let’s go!” the Prince smiles.

Prompto pulls Noct’s hand as they begin to descend the second staircase to get to the lowest level of the town when Noctis suddenly wraps his arm around Prompto’s slim waist and warps.

He warps them right into the Leap of Faith structure, high up out of sight but still hidden within.

Prompto’s face has gone positively crimson at being sandwiched so close to the man of his dreams in the wooden structure.

“You look so dorky when you blush!” Noct teases him.

“Yeah well you love it!” Prompto shoots back, then they entwine their fingers again.

“So.... gonna tell me what was bothering you earlier?”

“Wha-what? Oh... nothing.” Prompto’s voice is cheerful enough, but Noctis sees the panic in his eyes at getting cornered about this.

The fireworks start so there’s a lot of booming, and the Leap of Faith structure - and the two men hiding within - were painted with an array of colours as the display begins.

“You know you can tell me anything.” Noct whispers softly into Prompto’s ear.

The blonde seems to shift a little at his words, seemingly at war with himself.

“You said... ‘robots’...” the blonde began, looking down at the car park below and avoiding Noctis’ gaze.

Noctis didn’t say a word.

“But... but what if... what if there’s people inside of them?” Prompto’s voice is beginning to crack, and he removes his hand from Noct’s grip to start cracking his knuckles and finger joints.

“Even if there were... they’re part of the Empire.” Noctis says softly but firmly.

Did.... Did Prompto just wince?!

“What if.... what if they didn’t want to be in the suits?” Prompto asks again, still not looking at the Prince.

“Then they should say something. Prompto... why the sudden guilt trip?” Noctis was really confused, “The Niffs took EVERYTHING from us!”

“Not the whole continent! Just the army!” Prompto shouts back, tears welling in his eyes.

Noctis is taken aback, just what the hell had got into Prompto?!

“Well... no of course not. You know what I mean! Why are you being like this?” Noctis had had enough of games.

“What if.... what if I was forced to be those suits?” Tears fall from Prompto’s face into his lap, each one painted a different colour as the fireworks still crashed overhead.

“I’d never need to worry about that.” Noctis tries to reel the conversation in so his best friend could calm down. And it absolutely hurt his heart to see the questioning look Prompto is giving him right now. So he continues.

“You’ll never turn against me, against us... Would you Prom?”

“Of course not!” Prompto couldn’t get the words out quick enough and his hand shot to Noct’s own one to give it a tight squeeze, emphasising his point.

Noctis lifts his arm out of Prompto’s grip and rests it around Prompto’s shoulders.

“Then enough of trying to put yourself in their shoes. You’re here now with me.” Noct’s eyes have gone strikingly blue as azure fireworks exploded in the sky. Prompto could just make out the blush staining the Prince’s cheeks. He’s not one for fluffy words, so Prompto really appreciates the effort he’s putting in to try and snap Prompto out of his meltdown.

“Heh... sorry dude. It just.... it gets to me what they’re doing.”

By ‘they’, Noctis knew Prompto was talking about the Empire.

Rather than continue such a heavy conversation, Noctis leans in and plants a kiss on Prompto’s soft freckled cheek.

“They’ll get what’s coming to 'em, and we’ll make them pay for everyone they’ve ever hurt.” Noctis could sound so authorative and convincing when he wanted to. And his words had the desired effect.

Prompto’s muscles relaxed and he leaned into his Prince, resting his head on Noct’s shoulder as Noct tilted his face forward so his lips were pushed into Prompto’s hair.

They stayed like that, their legs dangling over the wooden structure, as the firework display went on and on. Noctis couldn’t take his eyes off of all the colours dancing in the sky while Prompto snapped away on his camera.

Despite the blonde’s meltdown earlier, Noctis couldn’t think of a better way to end the festival.


End file.
